


Korra, Fire Nation Princess

by ijedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, General Iroh/ Senna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Iroh finds out that he sired a daughter with a Water bender. Later, after he looses his son, the Fire Nation splits as Civil War begins. Korra, Zuko and Asami main characters.Pairings undecided. From second arc will follow ATLA timeline with differences. No Amon. While the story will parallel Team Avatar's journey, the story's focus is on Korra's Team. Korra is not Avatar. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Seventy-nine years have passed since the day, when former Fire Lord Sozin wiped out the Air Nomad population, when his Fire benders used the power of the comet to enhance their bending. Since, then the War had began and the Fire Nation slowly was conquering the other nations while at the same time searching for the Avatar, who escaped the Fire Nation long ago, not showing any signs of his existence. The Avatar would reemerge in a few years but a young girl was born to fulfill her destiny to help the Avatar and lead the Fire Nation away from the times of the war and into the new era.

General Iroh was campaigning in one corner of the Earth Kingdom. Despite his appearances, the man still had a lot of compassion within him. He knew that sometimes the Fire Nation committed various atrocities in the world and unlike many other Generals and Admirals of the Fire Nation, General Iroh always treasured winning military victories by using strategy, having as little soldier casualties as he could.

“General Iroh, there is a woman, who want to see you. We captured her when she entered the camp; our intelligence officers suggested that she maybe a spy for the Earth Kingdom” spoke an officer.

“Its alright Colonel Mongke, you can bring the woman here. I doubt that anyone could challenge a member of the Fire Nation Royal family, especially the Dragon of the West” General Iroh laughed as the man bowed to him before bringing a woman inside.

“Hello my dear lady, how can I help you? I must warn you, that the Fire Nation does not kindly treat its prisoners, especially spies. So, how can I help you” smiled Iroh as he put he stopped writing the report he had been working on and looked at the woman, who looked vaguely familiar to him.

The woman was not very tall. Her face had a slightly darker complexion than Iroh had, instantly indicating to him that she was probably from a Water Tribe. This was strongly supported by her blue eyes, which radiated compassion from young woman’s face; the woman was probably in her early thirties or late twenties. The woman had long brown hair, which was tied behind her back. Despite obviously being afraid from being in those surroundings, the woman did not show off her fear.

“Hello, my name is Senna. I am not a spy, if you wanted to know” spoke the woman, as she looked deeper into Iroh’s eyes

“I believe you my dear. So, what troubles you? Lieutenant Lee, please bring me some tea for two of us” spoke Iroh as he continued watching this woman, who intrigued his greatly.

“Well, a few years ago I was a silly young woman, seeing many men. A year ago I met a Fire bender when he visited the town I worked on and we spent a night together” spoke Senna as she looked at the man as Lee brought them tea.

“Please, feel free to drink this Jasmine Tea. It is my favorite” smiled Iroh as he gave the cup on a small plate, with some hot tea in the cup, to his visitor.

“Thank you for you hospitality, Mister?” asked Senna

“Call me Iroh, beautiful woman” smiled General Iroh as he looked at Senna

“Well, as I was saying, a year ago I met with a Fire Nation officer and we spent a night together. I have not seen other men strangely that year, as I was very busy with helping the war effort by healing the wounded. Yes, I am a Water bender but I can only heal as the Northern Water Tribe people only teach the women how to heal and not fight” spoke Senna

“If any other officer was in my place, they would put you in chains and you would never see daylight again” spoke Iroh seriously as he remembered a story of how the Fire Nation under his father’s leadership imprisoned all Water benders of the Southern Water Tribe, who were currently in prisons, awaiting their death from old age.

“I know all the risks but I had to come here. You see, I recently gave birth to a daughter and I realized that she is your daughter” spoke Senna as Iroh actually spat tea from his mouth; the men never expected to her such news.

“I must warn you that my patience is growing thin, I might call my guards and they will take you to prison; you admitted yourself that you are a Water bender and by extension an enemy of the Fire Nation” spoke Iroh

“I understand that but mu daughter is special. She is a” spoke Senna as Iroh then realized that Senna held a small baby in her hands, whom she hid in her dress.

The baby screamed and then accidentally coughed. “Achooo” coughed the little new born girl as fire escaped her mouth and flew outwards; Iroh’s beard slightly caught on fire but the man managed to put the fire off. 

The General looked at the girl and saw that she indeed resembled him somewhat. “My daughter is a Fire bender and I remembered your face from that night. Recently I saw your face on a wanted poster in one Earth Kingdom village and instantly recognized that this was you, I learned from some of my friends that you are General Iroh, who were currently stationed here” spoke Senna as the little girl looked at Iroh.

“I have a daughter” smiled the man. “Back in the Fire Nation I have a son, who is six years old. I think he would be glad to hear that he has a younger sister” smiled Iroh as he looked at the little girl, who lay on her mother’s lap.

Suddenly a man ran inside the tent. “Is something wrong, Private Kuzon?” asked Iroh as the newly arrived man jumped at Senna and stabbed the woman in her back with dagger before smiling at his deed.

“Death to all traitors” spoke Kuzon as Senna realized that death approached her. The dagger barely passed her daughter’s body, only cutting the girl’s hair but shortening it. Iroh saw in horror how a small piece of hair fell on the floor; Senna coughed blood as she then fell towards Iroh.

“Please take care of our daughter Korra” spoke Senna as she fell on Iroh motionless. Little Korra landed on Iroh’s lap and began crying but then after Iroh hugged her she felt comfort and quieted down.

“My daughter” spoke Iroh before he looked at Private Kuzon; “Agni Kai at sun set” spoke Iroh to the man before calling for Lieutenant Lee to arrive.

“How can I help you, General Iroh?” asked the man

“Please take this little baby to my personal quarters and prepare the proper burial tomb for the cremation, I want the Fire Sages to perform the ceremony appropriate to the wife of a Crown Prince” spoke Iroh as he gave the little child to his most trusted advisor, Lieutenant Lee, a man in his early twenties that admired the General greatly; Iroh remembered fondly how he taught Lee some of the Fire bending forms he knew.

At sun set the entire platoon met as they prepared to face the Agni Kai. “Will you apologize for your actions before its too late?” asked Iroh the man as he took of his shirt and faced the opponent.

“Never, I will fight this Agni Kai to the death” spoke Private Kuzon, a man in his late twenties, as he too, took off his shirt.

“Then it’s settled.” Iroh jumped and began sending one Fireball after another, all of which hit the man and pushed him away. 

“ What’s the matter Private Lee, why don’t you fight me like a horrible man you are” spoke Iroh as he kept sending his fire attacks at the man. Iroh took a deep breath as he then produced an extremely heated fire, which he sent at the man; upon the impact the fire was so intense that the man began screaming as he realized that he was no on fire. Iroh then took another deep breath as he then quickly formed lighting, before sending it at the man, instantly killing him.

“General Iroh, sir, are you alright?” asked a female officer her superior.

“I am fine Colonel Yasuko Sato. I am not injured,” replied Iroh to one of his other favorite people in his army, Colonel Yasuko Sato, who was a rather remarkable woman; she recently married a Fire Nation noble Hiroshi Sato and gave birth to a beautiful girl Asami. Sato was also a rather powerful bender, who despite her age rose quickly in the ranks.  
Next day Iroh stood next to a tomb, where Senna’s body lay. The woman’s body was cleaned from all the blood; she looked peaceful as one could mistake the Water bender woman for just a sleeping woman.

“Yesterday a great tragedy hit General Iroh. Senna of the Water Tribe, may you rest in peace” spoke one of the Fire Sages, who then sent fire at the tomb; the fire began consuming the body as a tear escaped the General’s eye.

That day Iroh officially sent a letter to his father that he now had a second child, a daughter, who by the looks of it would later become a Fire bending prodigy. Despite his grief, Iroh managed to make a smile as he thought about his older child, his son Lu Ten who would most likely love spending time with his newly found younger sister Korra. Iroh hoped that the girl would share his love for tea as well.

“I think it is time for me to visit my family” spoke Iroh as he looked at the nearly cremated Senna’s body.

Later that day General Iroh prepared his ship and traveled home to see his family and to show them his daughter Korra, who slept peacefully in his arms. Iroh dismissed his soldiers; Yasuko went to visit her daughter Asami while Lieutenant Lee came with Iroh to help his former mentor and friend in looking after the girl while they would travel in the ship.

And so Korra became the Princess of the Fire Nation. Soon after, four years later Prince Zuko was born to Iroh’s brother and his wife, Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. Two years later Princess Azula was born. The four children appeared to love each other, although the strongest bond soon formed between Princess Korra and Prince Zuko, who loved to spend time together despite Korra’s occasional teasing of her cousin. Zuko also admired Lu Ten, as the boy soon became an accomplished Fire bender and a great solider, often accompanying his father on some of his missions. 

Life was good but the tensions began rising within the Fire Nation Royal Family. Zuko and Azula could not stand each other, as they often teased the other, mainly Azula; while Korra teased her older cousin too, the older girl’s pranks never intended to hurt Zuko’s feelings, which was definitely not the case with Azula. Prince Ozai also grew more jealous of his brother, whom he liked to call a “Tea Loving Weakling”. The man absolutely did not understand how his brother managed to sire a child with a Water Tribe woman, no less. If not for Azulon, who adored little Korra, the little Fire bending prodigy, Prince Ozai would have murdered the little girl himself.

Ninety-five years after the arrival of Sozin comet, the tensions within the Royal family had finally reached its peak. General Iroh and his son Lu Ten were campaigning by Ba Sing Se; it was clear that the two would soon conquer the city and destroy its famous impenetrable city wall. At the same time, Prince Ozai was plotting on how he could become the Fire Lord, taking his older brother’s place on the throne after their father would die.

A/N:  
Korra is not the Avatar here, but she will be a powerful Fire bender; her personality will stay the same. And so begins this Alternative Universe Story, where Korra will be a Fire Nation Princess, second child and only daughter of General Iroh. In this story Korra is indeed Iroh’s daughter. 

Pairings are still undecided. From second arc, the story will take place at the same time as Katara and Sokka found Avatar Aang; the story will parallel Team Avatar’s adventure but will focus on Korra’s team. Amon will not be in this story; the main characters will be Korra, Zuko and Asami.


	2. A day in the Garden

One day a young, sixteen year old girl with slightly tanned skin and blue eyes was practicing her Fire bending forms as she saw her favorite cousin, who also arrived into the gardens of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. “Zuko, how are you?” smiled Korra as she looked at her twelve year old cousin.

“Can you believe that Azula invited some of her friends from the Girls Royal Academy? These girls are weird!” spoke Zuko as he looked at his cousin.

“Why? Do you like one of them?” teased Korra as Zuko blushed.

“No, I want” spoke the boy as Korra grabbed Zuko by his collar and dragged to his sister and her friends.

“Hello Zuzu!” spoke Azula as she smiled. The girl looked cute and innocent but Zuko knew better.

“What do you want Azula?” asked Zuko suspiciously

“To play with my older brother of course” spoke Azula as she then introduced her two friends to her brother, “This is Mai and Ty Lee”

“Hi” spoke Mai in monotone

“Hello, are you Prince Zuko? Azula loves to talk about you! Is it true that you cannot perform even the basic Fire bending forms?” asked Ty Lee as Zuko ignored the two guests, before sitting near the pond, feeding the turtle ducks.

“Korra, I know that you are a great Fire bender, would you like to spar with me to show out guests our skill?” asked Azula while mentally thinking, “And to show that they must obey my every command if the value their lives” 

“Sure little Zula” spoke Korra as she took off her outer layer, revealing a red tank top, long red pants and sandals. Azula stood a few meters away from her cousin before engaging her opponent.

Korra sent fire at the girl, who easily redirected it and jumped in the air before sending a basic fire attack at her older cousin. The girls sparred. It was evident soon that while Korra had more raw power, the ten year old was far more skillful.

“Accept your defeat cousin” spoke Azula as she sent another Fireball at Korra who barely managed to dodge it. Azula’s next attack managed to hit Korra; the impact sent the teenager a few meters back before Korra hit the stone wall.

“Admit it, you are my inferior” smirked Azula as sent another Fire wave at Korra. As Korra barely managed to stand up from the ground, the new fire attack hit the girl as well, knocking the girl on the ground.

“Azula, stop, you are hurting Korra” spoke Zuko as he tried to stop Azula but was blocked by Mai and Ty Lee.

“Zuko, its their fight” spoke the bored girl in a monotone voice, looking at the fight.

Korra dodged the next attack; she then managed to stand up. Korra sent a Fireball at Azula, which the younger Princess easily dodged. “I never understood why Uncle thinks that your are a prodigy. You don’t even come close to be a worthy opponent to me” smirked Azula as she sent another attack that Korra barely managed to dodge.

As the fight progressed, one of Korra’s attacks succeeded; Azula fell on the ground as her mouth tasted dirt. “That’s it your worthless peasant” cried the young girl as she prepared to send another attack but instead generated an electric charge.

Azula smiled before sending the lightning that she just managed to create at Korra, fully intending to kill the girl. “Goodbye Korra” smiled Azula as she sent the lightning.

Zuko looked in horror as the lightning flew at Korra. While nobody saw a lightning attack before, they knew that the electric charge was extremely painful to a person and could be deadly, if it were to hit the heart or other vital organ.

In desperation Korra instinctively threw one of her arms at the quickly approaching electric charge. As the electricity hit her, it went through her arm. Korra instinctively moved her arms in a non Fire bending way; gently moving one arm close to her other arm, before quickly releasing the energy into the air. The released energy flew outside before hitting a nearby tree, completely obliterating it to pieces.

As the remainder of the electric charge left Korra’s body, she dropped on the ground, tired of fighting. The girl was not only exhausted from the mock duel, especially given the fact that she just dueled with the biggest Fire bending prodigy of their generation but also due to her body handling a great amount of energy within her body.

“That’s enough, young lady” spoke an older woman as she arrived on the scene. The five children looked at the newcomer and saw that Princess Ursa, the wife of Prince Ozai had arrived on the scene.

“Mother, Korra and I were just sparring” spoke Azula as she smiled, making puppy eyes to her mother.

“I saw what just happened; young lady, we need to have a talk” spoke Ursa as she grabbed her daughter’s arm before leaving the garden. As Ursa and Azula left, Zuko ran towards his cousin and helped Korra to stand up.

“Thank you Zuko” spoke Korra as she hugged her favorite cousin before looking at the other girls.

“Are you alright?” asked Korra with slight concern

“I am. It’s so depressing that the battle has ended. There is nothing to do here,” complained Mai.

“We could do some acrobatics?” suggested Ty Lee as Mai glared at the other girl.

As the two girls sat in silence, unsure of what they could do, Zuko and Korra sat by the pond, trying to make sense of what had just happened. “Korra, I am sorry that Azula almost hurt you” spoke the boy

“Its OK, I am sure that she did not mean to create lightning. When dad arrives, I will surely ask him how one could generate lightning, I hope I could do it too one day.

“I know you will.” Replied Zuko, “How did you deflect the attack though? Had Uncle taught you?” asked the boy curiously.

“I have no idea Zuko. I instinctively defended myself,” replied the girl, as she too was unsure on what to make of that deflection technique.

“You moved graciously Korra, I have never seen a Fire bender fight with a form like that” 

As the two continued talking, they soon realized that Ursa returned to the garden with Azula, who by now tried to smile. “Now off you go and play with your friends; don’t try to hurt them” spoke Princess Ursa as she released her daughter before leaving.

Azula eyed the surroundings before finally finding where Korra was sitting. The girl quickly approached her cousin and looked at Korra with puppy eyes. “Cousin, I am sorry that I tried to hurt you; I understood that what I did was wrong and I wish to be friends again” spoke Azula as she smiled again.

“Korra don’t believe this little” spoke Zuko as Korra interrupted him; the older girl dropped on the ground as she hugged her younger cousin.

“Korra?” asked Azula in surprise

“I think I know what we can do. I heard about an abandoned place in the palace, we could explore it,” suggested Korra as everyone soon agreed on it.

Korra led the four children to the outskirts of the palace. The five approached the wall and noticed that the palace guards were walking everywhere. “Hide” spoke Korra as the group hid in a nearby bush.

“Ouch, carful Korra!” spoke Azula as she made a small fire, which the girl then hit her older cousin with. It slightly burned the older girl’s clothing. Korra jumped and pushed Azula on the ground, tickling her cousin since the sixteen-year-old wanted revenge.

As Korra extinguished the flames, the group then silently moved to a new location, they soon found a large cave nearby. “This is cool!” exclaimed Ty Lee, as she loved their adventures. The five teenagers climbed inside and soon realized that they just entered a dormant volcano; a river of lava flowed deeper in the cave.

“We need to leave,” protested Zuko he now felt uncomfortable in being in such proximity to the lava, which could quickly kill them.

“Don’t be such a baby, Zuzu” smiled Azula as she looked around and climbed deeper into the volcano.

“This place is so dirty, I am not going anywhere deeper” spoke Mai as she decided to wait for the group by the entrance to the cave. Ty Lee stayed with her friend, as she tried to persuade Mai to follow the others.

The three Royals continued crawling in the volcano. They soon found a large lava pool nearby. “Wow, this is magnificent. Such raw power” spoke Azula as she climbed closer to the edge of the rock.

“Azula, careful” spoke Zuko but the boy was too late. A small eruption within the volcano slightly destabilized the rock on which the three Royals were sitting; before Azula notices, the rocks under her destabilized and the girl fell in.

“Azula!” cried Zuko as the two quickly looked to see whether the girl was all right.

“I, I am sorry brother, but I will not make it” cried Azula and the two cousins realized that Azula for the first time in her life felt genuinely scared. The girl deeper into the volcano and was now sitting on a small rock, which started to destabilize as well. Azula realized that it was only a matter of time before she fell into lava.

Korra reacted quickly as she tried to get Azula from the mess; Korra’s arms tried to grabbed the girl but failed. “Korra, you wont reach her” cried Zuko as he was very upset. The boy realized that he still cared for his little sister despite her violent tendencies.

“No, she won’t die tonight” spoke Korra firmly as the sixteen year old jumped on the rock below and grabbed Azula, who quickly grabbed onto her older cousin. Just as Azula grabbed Korra’s arms and torso, the rock fell in the lava.

“Korra! Azula! Noo!” cried Zuko. The boy quickly looked below and saw that the two girls were not dead. In fact, Korra used her fire bending to hoover above the lava.

“Now, Azula, listen. If we want to survive, we need to help each other. I want you to repeat this” spoke Korra as Azula nodded. Fire escaped Azula’s feet and the girls finally managed to rise up from the lava and land onto the solid rock.

“Azula, listen” spoke Korra as the younger girl jumped forward and hugged her older cousin.

“Please never leave me” spoke Azula. Zuko smiled, it seemed that despite their recent rivalry, the two finally became friends.

However, the three royals did not have much time to comfort each other as another eruption, larger than the previous one occurred. The lava flew in the air and barely passed the teenagers.

“Run!” cried Korra as she grabbed her two cousins before the three of them began running from the volcano. They soon found their friends, who sat just by the cave’s entrance. The five children then quickly exited the cave before returning to the garden.

“This was crazy” spoke Korra as she fell on the ground, tired from their recent adventure. As the group looked around, they noticed Princess Ursa, who was somewhat angry.

“And where have you disappeared?” asked the woman as she shook her head in disappointment, although she soon made a small smile as she saw that her daughter was holding Korra’s hand as if it was a turtle duck plushy toy.

“Princess Ursa, news from your brother in law, General Iroh” spoke the messenger as he arrived to the garden, giving the letter to Ursa before leaving.

As Ursa read the letter, she could not believe her eyes. “No, that cant be happening” spoke Ursa as she frowned. She dropped the letter on the ground before walking away. 

As Ursa entered the palace, Korra lifted the letter and read the first line. “Lu Ten fell. I will return to the Capital shortly” Before anyone could react, a servant told the two guests that their parents had arrived to pick them up; he also told the three Royals to meet with their family members in the throne room.

Just as Korra began mending her friendship with her cousin Azula, the Fire Nation Princess had lost her brother. The news deeply affected the girl, as she was very sad; she always loved to spend time with Lu Ten, who taught her some Fire bending forms. This sudden death would further fracture the already fragile Fire Nation family; while the children were sad, the adults realized that this struggle most likely would erupt into a civil war.

A/N:  
I decided to see how the pairings would evolve within this story; there is a possibility that this will not be Zutara, although the romantic relationships wont play a big role within the story itself. This chapter focused a lot on Azula and Korra’s relationship, as well as some character development. This will be relevant later on.  
Next chapter: The three children meet the Fire Lord Azulon.  
The chapter after that: the night Fire Lord Azulon dies


	3. Meeting with Azulon

“Korra, come on, our grandfather is waiting” spoke Zuko as he shook his cousin’s hand. The blue-eyed girl at first did not want to move but then after looking at Zuko, the girl reluctantly stood up and walked with her cousins to the throne room.

“Lu Ten” spoke Korra, as she still could not believe that her brother had died. She was close to the older boy; the two enjoyed spending time together. One tear escaped her eye.  
“I am sure he went down with honor, killing a whole battalion of elite Earth benders” spoke Zuko as he took Korra’s hand and hugged the girl.

“You are pathetic, you know that? Lu Ten must have known better than to engage his superiors and now he died from his stupidity” spoke Azula as she glared.

“Azula, stop this. Lu Ten was not stupid, he went down with honor!” exclaimed Zuko

“O really?” smirked Azula as she continued walking, while Zuko was mentally telling himself that his sister always lies.

The three royals soon arrived into the Fire Lord’s throne room, where they saw that the two adults were already present. Prince Ozai and his wife Princess Ursa sat in front of Fire Lord Azulon, who was partly hidden by tall yellow orange flames. As soon as the three royals had arrived, they sat next to the two adults; Korra sat next to Ursa while Zuko sat on her right, with Azula sitting at the end of the short line.

“Prince Ozai, why had you called this meeting?” asked Azulon in a powerful voice, although it was clear that the old man was long past his prime.

“Fire Lord Azulon, father, great tragedy had struck our family. My brother General Iroh, your first-born son, had finally breached the outer wall Ba Sing Se; unfortunately his son Lu Ten died. 

“Lu Ten is dead?” spoke Azulon, as he at first could not believe his ears.

“Yes, Fire Lord Azulon” spoke Ozai as he then looked at the three children, “Perhaps a demonstration of your grand children’s skill might provide some comfort for you father. Niece Korra, please show what you learned” 

Korra’s mind at first phased out but then the girl’s focus returned as Zuko slightly poked his cousin. The girl first looked at Zuko, then at her uncle and finally at her grandfather. While Zuko’s face expressed some concern as he did not want for the girl to make anyone angry, since everyone knew in the palace just how well the Fire Lord and especially Prince Ozai liked Korra. Ozai’s face did not show much emotion, although Korra could tell that the man hated her guts. And her grandfather looked indifferent, as he did not expect much from the girl who had Water Tribe blood in her veins.

Korra stood up and took a basic stance. She relaxed and after closing her eyes breathed deeply before throwing her fist forwards, sending a powerful red fire wave. She then advanced slowly forward, sending powerful fireball, where the girl alternated between a powerful punch and a powerful kick in the air. As she finished her demonstration, Korra jumped in the air and after making a circular motion, used her foot to create fire around herself. After that, Korra looked at her grandfather and bowed politely, before resuming her sitting position next to her uncle.

“Azula, why don’t you show your skill as well?” asked Ozai as he looked at his younger child.

The girl smiled as she stood up. Azula stepped in front and started moving in various directions. While it was obvious to everyone that Korra used the basics set of Fire bending, Azula began using a much more advanced set to the older girl’s annoyance. Even though Korra produced much more powerful fire waves, Azula was frequently jumping in the air as she was sending many fire attacks around herself. The girl’s fire never grew as large as Korra’s did but the girl compensated for that with her speed, agility and skill.

At the end of her demonstration, Azula created a large firewall in front of her before sending the fire upwards. The girl then bowed to her grandfather before also resuming her place next to Zuko. While Azulon seemed somewhat indifferent to Korra’s skill and power, despite slightly lifting his eyebrow, the old man made a small smile after his youngest granddaughter finished her performance; this was not gone unnoticed by Prince Ozai, who smiled as well.

“I want to show what I learned as well” spoke Zuko as he stepped forward and began sending some fire from his hands. While the boy tried to Fire bend as good as his two family members before that, Zuko fell a few times upon making unsuccessful fire attacks. Despite his skills being well below to even Korra’s at this point, Zuko still stayed determined as he continued to Fire bend. 

“Enough of this. Princess Ursa, please take your brood away. I wish to speak with Prince Ozai privately” spoke Fire Lord Azulon as he dismissed the four members of his family. 

“Common, off you go” said Ursa as she led the three children away from the throne room. As they four people exited, Azula then quickly grabbed Zuko’s arm and dragged her brother to hide behind the curtains. Korra joined, as she still did not trust the younger girl; Korra knew that Azula liked to make Zuko miserable.

“Prince Ozai, what is the real reason why you wanted to speak to me?” asked the Fire Lord as he looked at his son.

“Father, I am your loyal and humble servant. The news of my nephew’s death hurt me deeply. However, I am concerned for the future of our line” spoke Ozai

“Ozai, my first born is alive, I don’t think the line of succession is in peril” replied Azulon.

“Fire Lord, father, while I value your wisdom greatly, I think that the death of Lu Ten had affected my older brother greatly. General Iroh had already abandoned his military campaign, where he did destroy the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Despite that, he abandoned his campaign and soon will be home” spoke Ozai

“What is your point, Ozai? Show some respect to Iroh, he suffered a great loss.” Spoke Azulon as he raised his voice.

“Father, my brother has lost his son. My brother has lost the will to finish off his campaign and conquer the city of Ba Sing Se. His line has ended while both of my children are strong”

“Ozai, don’t forget that your brother’s second child, Princess Korra is still alive” spoke Azulon politely, although it soon became clear that the tensions between the two men started rising.

“Father, this half Water Tribe girl is nothing. She has some Fire bending potential but you know as good as I that her mother was some Water bending whore who produced Iroh’s second child. Do you really want her to be the Fire Lord some day? The girl has some Water Tribe in her blood, she might betray you” spoke Ozai

“True, I never intended for her to be the Fire Lord, always hoped for Lu Ten to be one while this young Water bitch could join the army or the Fire sages, to keep her away from the politics. But as of now, after I am gone and Iroh becomes the next Fire Lord, this stupid bitch, who cannot even master any advanced Fire bending set by the age of sixteen would then become the Crown Princess” spoke Azulon with some disgust.

Meanwhile, as the two men were discussing the politics, the three kids were listening closely to their conversation. “I never intended for her to be the Fire Lord” this phrase went through Korra’s mid a few times, making the girl unhappy.

“Father and Grandfather hate Korra” spoke Azula as she smiled.

“Shut up Azula, I don’t think they really mean it” Zuko defended his cousin.

“Of course they do, you dum-dum,” replied Azula as she smirked, smiling evilly at her brother.

“Azula!” spoke Zuko as he grabbed his younger sister and lifted her slightly above the ground.

“Zuko, Azula, I think they are saying something important be quiet” spoke Korra as she stood firmly on the ground, looking at her cousin, who was eight years younger than her. The younger girl had not hit the growth spurt yet; Korra was towering above Azula, trying to intimidate her cousin.

“Ozai, get to the point. What is it you want?” asked Fire Lord Azulon as he started to get impatient.

“Father, please understand, I place our country before myself and only want what’s the best for the Fire Nation. Revoke Iroh’s birthright and make me the Crown Prince” spoke Ozai as she finally said what he wanted to.

“Revoke Iroh’s birthright? My firstborn had just lost his son and you now want me to increase his suffering? You are very bold, my son and you need to learn some humility. You will suffer the punishment for this crime; just as Iroh lost his firstborn, you will loose your own. The meeting is over, prepare to carry out your order or I will remove you from the line of succession” spoke Azulon angrily as he finally stood up.

“Yes father, it will be done” spoke Ozai as he became very happy. 

By killing Zuko he would show great loyalty to his father, while at the same time killing his worthless son, since Ozai thought that Zuko was not suited to one day be a Fire Lord. As he would kill Zuko, Ozai knew full well that he could kill the Water Tribe niece of his as well, placing him in the line as the next Fire Lord. The man knew that Iroh was devastated from the loss of his son, if his daughter and nephew would die, the man would be fully broken. That would surely convince his father to revoke Iroh’s birthright and make him, Prince Ozai as the Crown Prince, where one day he would be the Fire Lord and his daughter would become the Crown Princess. 

As Ozai retired to his room, he started planning on how he would get rid of the two worthless relatives of his. While he was sitting in his room, thinking, Zuko and Korra arrived to their room. The two cousins shared the bedroom, where they had two queen-sized beds at the opposite sides of the bedroom. The bedroom had a large cabinet full of their clothing. 

“Korra, do you think that dad hates me?” asked Zuko as he sat on his cousin’s bed, looking at Korra. The boy’s ember eyes met her blue ones as the older cousin responded.

“Zuko, even if your dad, Uncle Ozai hates you, he clearly hates me more. Do you remember what he said about me?” the girl replied

“But, but why would he hate you? You are my best friend, you are amazing” smiled Zuko as he hugged Korra.

“I love you too, my little cousin. Don’t worry, we will always be together. One day, when I become the Fire Lord, I want you to be there to help me run our Nation” smiled Korra, “ Your father and the Fire Lord are just upset, they would come around. Now, who wants to go play with the Turtle Ducks at the pond?” asked Korra as she tickled Zuko, who laughed.

“Last one to the pond has to train with Azula tomorrow” spoke Korra as she ran away to the pond.

“Hey, no fair!” spoke Zuko as he chased Korra. As the two cousins laughed, their younger relative, Azula was standing in the shadow, quietly contemplating on what would soon happen.

“Run, you fools. Father would soon kill you and become the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation, while I would enforce all of his commands” smiled the younger girl as she looked in the darkness, smiling as her rival Korra and her weak brother Zuzu would soon disappear from her life.

A/N:  
I wanted to show how much both Azulon and Ozai dislike Korra’s presence in the Fire Nation, especially Ozai. This story might feature some interesting and novel pairings.  
Next chapter: Azulon’s last night


End file.
